Darksiders
Darksiders Items Heaven Those of the First Kingdom. They combat the legions of Hell. The angels in the series are supposed to be the representation of light and goodness in the Balance Between Good and Evil. But as the trope name implies, they are intensely dedicated to upholding their people's laws. In fact, doing so is seen as heroic, though they're not above doing the right thing. Subverted; while it appears there's an angel hierarchy, the Creator is the one who sired them. Well, the "blond" bit is more of a "silvery-white", but a lot of the angels we meet in the series have this. There are some methods they refuse to use, such as necromancy, setting them apart from demons. Angels of great power and/or considered to be of high authority don't seem to wear helmets in battle. Examples include Uriel, Abaddon, Azrael, Nathaniel, Usiel and the Archon. According to "The Lost Soul" side quest in Darksiders II, the "elder" angels note actually take on more than one name such as Abaddon, who is also called "Vovin". In contrast to other fictional examples, the angels of Darksiders are a technologically advanced race with futuristic armor and energy-based weapons. Despite this, they still use magic whenever it's necessary. When they're beaten by the demons in the End War, they retreat to Heaven except for Hellguard, the angels led by Uriel who continue to fight on Earth to avenge Abaddon. Because of this, the Hellguard are barred from re-entering Heaven. Abaddon The former leader of the Hellguard, the archangel Abaddon was dedicated to exterminating the forces of Hell. Unfortunately, he wound up as one of the first major casualties of the End War. Back before the apocalypse, Abaddon greatly valued the lives of those under his command to the point where he would become vindictive if they were harmed (as evidenced in Death's Door). His soldiers in turn worshiped him. But come Darksiders, he kills his fellow angels without a second thought as the Destroyer. After being beaten by War, Abaddon begs Uriel to aid him. Uriel, having completely lost her faith in him, does nothing. Was the leader of the Hellguard. But as the Destroyer, he was put in charge of the demons that conquered Earth. How he lost his eye. In The Abomination Vault, a construct wielding a nephilim sword called Affliction, which, true to its name, inflicts poison and causes any wounds its victims receive from it to rot, took his eye. Even Heaven's best medicines couldn't restore it. As the Destroyer he seems to view the Creator as this. He's also this to Uriel, Nathaniel and Azrael when they realize he's the Destroyer. Abaddon agreed to become the Destroyer out of fear of the punishment that would befall on him for attempting to trigger the End War prematurely. Heavily implied in the novel before his fall from grace in the first game. When War speculates that Abaddon might have interest in the Grand Abominations due to the Big Bad of the story being an angel and that the former was constructing a Weapon of Mass Destruction that could only harm demons (which the Council ordered destroyed by War's hand), Azrael immediately defends him, saying that even if he did have interest, he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice any of those under his command to reach a certain goal. Azrael The Archangel of Death and overseer of the Well of Souls, Azrael is found by War imprisoned inside the Black Throne. Illusions? Check. Serpent Holes? Check. Being able to "hide away" entire realms? Check. Spells that can nuke demons? Check. He greatly regrets his part in starting the Apocalypse and would willingly accept whatever punishment he would receive. Is a high-ranking official in Heaven (as well as a well-respected one) and knows his way around a battlefield despite not being a warrior. In The Abomination Vault. Although he's technically a scholar, he's seen a lot more combat than most of his people and even partakes in a battle or two in the novel. Said partaking involves nuking demons. To Samael in the first game. Both assist War on his quest and are powerful magic users, but Azrael is an archangel and a benevolent person helping War to atone for his actions, while Samael is a ruthless and manipulative demon prince helping War for his own reasons. From receiving the brunt of Death's sarcasm to putting up with the Watcher, Azrael doesn't really seem to explode with emotion. Sure, he'll probably express irritation but he doesn't seem to let his emotions get the better of him. Aside from the first game, he seems to be one of the only angels who was willing to cooperate with the Horsemen in the novel (although the reason for this was because they were allies and they had a common enemy). His fate is left ambiguous after the final battle, since War stated that he would be killed for his part in the conspiracy. Uriel Abaddon's second-in-command who bore an implied one-sided crush towards him, Uriel commands what remains of the Hellguard stranded on Earth after Heaven closed its gates following their loss in the End War. Blaming War for Abaddon's death, she has spent a century searching for the Horseman with the intent of bringing vengeance upon him. Uriel reappears in Darksiders II, aiding Death during the time he explores the devastated Earth for the rod of Arafel. She spent a century battling endless waves of demons, with no hope of escape, and she's still kicking. Also, she managed to keep a sizable portion of the Hellguard alive and continuing to battle Hells forces. Revealed in the second game, she and the rest of the Hellgaurd were stuck on Earth for the hundred years War was dead thanks the Charred Council cutting most the paths into Earth off, and she still refuse to give up despite fight being hopeless until War showed up. Her official bio in The Art of Darksiders state that Abaddon's death, being unable to re-enter Heaven and spending a century fighting an uphill battle have made her understandably bitter. However, she still strives to do the right thing. In The Abomination Vault, which portrays her in her early Hellguard days, War, having quickly taken a shine to her, actually states that he would be willing to fight her for real once she had more experience... after knocking her unconscious. Archon Lucien A powerful archangel of the Crystal Spire, the Archon employs Death to stop an unknown corruption that is spreading within the angelic outpost of Lostlight. Its made pretty clear that he wouldn't give Death the time of day if it weren't for the Horseman being able to assist him. Jamaerah implies he was always like this; when Lucien was infected by corruption, the change in personality was so minute that Jamaerah and the rest couldn't tell the difference until it was too late. Lucien is the French form of the Latin name Lucianus, which is derived from the other Latin name, Lucius, meaning "light". Lucien's skin is literally glowing a bright light. A single example, an a Holier Than Thou Jerkass to boot. The Archon is also corrupted; in fact, it was he who had opened the Well of Souls, allowing the Destroyer to fuel his armies with countless souls. It was also he who caused the death and destruction in the Ivory Citadel. Nathaniel An angel formerly of the Hellguard who guards the Archon and the Crystal Spire. He acts as a merchant for the Lostlight area. Has a few prominent scars on his face, no doubt from countless battles against demons. The "reasonable" part being he seems to be the only angel that doesn't greet Death with disdain or grudging respect. The "authority" part being that angels without helmets seem to hold some sort of leader position in the military. Jamaerah An angel meant to protect the records of the Ivory Citadel, he was infused with the Corruption that harmed it. Summons lesser Corrupted Angels. He mentions in his dialogue with Death that, in addition to being a scribe, he has the gift of future sight, which is frowned upon by most angels. Usiel Usiel admits he's been losing more of his troops every day and it weighs heavy on him. Wanting to see them alive again is what allows Lust to corrupt him. Lust manages to convince him to join her side by appealing to his desire for the angels to have their numbers replenished. Usiel uses a church bell on a chain as his weapon of choice. A complete contrast to his brethren who typically use lances (that double as rifles), cannons, swords, staves and magic. Makers An eons old race, the Makers dwell in a Realm called the Forge Lands. The Makers are one of the Old Ones, surviving races which the Creator brought into being. They are charged with the creation of countless universes, where in each one the Creator tried to bring balance. Male Makers tend to have disproportionately small heads whereas females, while still massive have more balanced proportions. Their world is on the verge of the Abyss, much of it consumed by Corruption that has killed most of their race. Its implied that all its left of the Makers are the ones met in the Sanctuary in Darksiders II, Ulthane (who is stranded on Earth) and the Mad Smith (who is implied to be undead/turned into a construct). The third game reveals that a few other accompanied Ulthane, but hardly enough to save their people. How long they live isn't stated, but Kharn talks about 500 years as though it were young. To emphasize that, if you speak to Thane right after the Tears of the Mountain quest, he'll imply that a two thousand year old is the maker equivalent of a small child. They're so old, that their souls can't be drawn into the Well of Souls. Ulthane A member of the Makers, Ulthane is encountered by War while searching for the Griever. He fights with War until Uriel and her Hellguard appear. They join forces and beat Uriel and the Hellguard, and after which he directs War to the Griever's Lair. He does not like people touching his things without permission, uninvited people on his property and strangers in general. One or all of those will most likely result in an ass-whooping, as the Hellguard (and almost War) learned the hard way. He seemed to be enjoying himself during his duel with War (when you use his chaos form to attack him) and when they're competing against each other to see who can kill the most angels. Calls the angels showing up "pigeons" and likens killing them to removing pests from his yard. Samael found this amusing. Ironically, it's hinted he's friends with Azrael, an angel. Both of which were two of the three instigators of the premature End War. Ulthane has so much raw power that he can easily tote around a warhammer so heavy even War initially couldn't hope to pick it up. He created the Armageddon Blade, the one weapon that can kill the Destroyer and break the seals. Elder Eideard The oldest Maker, and the leader of the survivors. He's the leader of the last Makers in the Forge Lands and can shrug off a massive blow from the Guardian as if it was just a regular punch to the face. Getting crushed under the Guardian's hammer, leaving him highly bloodied, merely gets him to respond "Makers' bones, that hurt." Carries around a big one and is the leader of the surviving Makers. He gives up his life force to purify the Guardian from the Corruption that drove it mad and resurrect it. Karn The youngest Maker, treated as an impetuous whelp by the others. He may not be the brightest (for instance, his "tip the construct" idea), but Karn is very strong and adept at combat. His reaction to he and Death accidentally corrupting the Guardian and sending it on a rampage. Thane A warrior Maker who (according to the description of the helmet you find in the side quest "Lost and Found") is also Ulthane's brother. His function in the game is to sell you abilities. Eagerly accepts Death's challenge to a duel and even says that he imagines dying on the field of battle. Maybe it's just him being bitter about his whole realm being corrupted and a large portion of his race wiped out, but he's pretty sarcastic towards Death. Alya One of only two female Makers that appear in Darksiders II. Alya and her brother Valus run their own small forge, and later the Maker's Forge. Valus isn't that talkative, so his sister is in charge with selling his works. Not to the extent of her brother, but she still has impressive skills even for a Maker. Valus Alya's brother and fellow blacksmith. One sidequest has Death looking for Valus' personal weapon (which Alya describes as a "friend") named Splinter-Bone. Muria A shaman of the Makers. Muria sell talismans and potions. She even tasks Death with collecting three special items needed for her to make him the Grim Talisman. She wears a blindfold around her eyes. Many of her conversations with Death seem to have an almost nihilistic tone to them. If you approach her and not hit talk, you can see her using magic to grow plants. According to one of the side quests, Muria once tried to make a construct without a Maker's soul. It... didn't go so well. She requests that Death destroy her creation, to both put it out of its misery and prevent it from hurting others. Has long silver-hair and has magical powers, including visions and growing plants. Kingdom of the Dead The Dead King The Lord of Bones, the Dead King is the ruler of the Kingdom of the Dead, where all of the dead from the various kingdoms go. His response for Death returning the Dead Lords to him? Killing all of them immediately. Death questions if doing all this wasn't just to mess with him. Badass Beard Despite killing off the Dead Lords that Death worked hard to retrieve for him, he keeps his end of the bargain and sends him to someone who knows the way to the Well of Souls (who happens to be the ghost of the Crowfather). Boasts that Death in the state he sees him in is "beneath him", but for the most part isn't seen fighting. Old Master His job, though he delegates to his Dead Lords as well. Splits up Death's soul, giving him the Soul Splitter ability. Chancellor A very rude and abrasive figure, the Chancellor to the Dead King has great dislike for Death, and tries his hardest to make his path forward difficult. Rivals Death in terms of wit. Most his interaction with Death. Though as the Chancellor points out, he's already dead, hard to scare a dead guy. Though not actually evil, the Chancellor is very rude to Death, even trying to get him killed rather than have him go to his boss. In response, Death is extra surly towards him. When Death returns from defeating Gnashor, after recovering from the shock that he actually did it, the Chancellor bitterly states that he can't deny him and lets him through. In the Hood For seemingly no reason other than to anger Death. Draven The Master of Blades and a widely-known warrior from the Kingdom of Man. Won the right to live again after he murdered everything in the Gilded Arena, only to be betrayed by the Dead King and made his slave. Draven offers advanced move training. If you talk to Draven again to get the Bloodless side quest, there's a dialogue option which reveals that shortly before his death, he was organizing an army that would've likely conquered Earth if he had gotten his way. Sadly, he never did. "Well, Horseman, I've beaten death once, and I can do it again." Just the mere mention of the word "Chancellor" is enough to sour his mood, no doubt due to his deep-rooted hatred for the man. Despite a hostile first encounter, Draven ultimately shows respect towards Death, and vice versa. Quest reward-wise, Draven is comparatively the most generous person in the game by a fair margin. It's entirely possible that, given his reasons for being the Master of Blades, he is just hiding a Hidden Heart of Gold. In the Forge Lands, Draven's buckler is picked up. He also appears on the door to the Well of Souls alongside Lilith, though the story behind this is unknown. Like all residents of the Dead Plains, Draven is a nightmarish-looking ghoul, kept in that state by his current employer/tormentor, the Lord of Bones. His response to having his second chance at life taken away? Either kill the Lord of Bones or take his crown. Argul Argul was the original ruler of Kingdom of the Dead before being dethroned by the Lord of Bones. Death is tasked by Thane with finishing off Argul. Argul was described as too mad to be kept on the throne. His madness was so great that the entire Kingdom of the Dead rallied behind the Lord of Bones to remove Argul from power. He is trapped inside an ice prison when Death confronts him and has the power to control ice to some extent. Argul constantly ranted about the Four Horsemen, as a coming darkness that would spread across creation. Its likely he had foreseen the rise of Corruption (its source being Absalom, a Nephilim like the Horsemen) or he had foreseen his own undoing by Death's hand. The Dead Lords A group of three spirits/undead who serve as assistants to their liege lord, the Dead King, but have not been present for some time to the aforementioned Lord of Bones, Death is sent out to collect them one by one in the second game as a series of dungeons. By the Dead King for failing to return to him in a timely manner. You Have Failed Me, The reason for the Dead King destroying them, even the Judicator. Their jobs, though not all of them are actually doing it. Of a sort, in that the Dead King passes on a skill known as "Interdiction" to Death to allow him to summon the Lords once he gains their allegiance. Phariseer The Phariseer sealed himself in his tomb when the Corruption hit, refusing to return to the Dead King. Wields a large sword. Sealed himself in his own tomb when the Corruption came, refusing to go back to the Dead King. Death defeating him in combat changes his mind. Judicator The Judicator is the only one among them who is still trying to do his job. He's perfectly willing to go with Death to the Dead King. He just needs to finish up his job where he is first. Very much Played for Drama. He is still loyal to the Lord of Bones, yet he is killed like the other two lords. Basileus Basileus refuses to go with Death only because he doesn't find him worthy, and forces him to go through the gauntlet of the Psychameron first. Wields dual swords. Sometimes rides Achidna, a Giant Spider, in his boss fight. He is capable of moving at insanely fast speed, almost looking like he is teleporting. He's pretty rude to Death when you first meet him. See Smug Super for further details. He refuses to go with Death because he doesn't feel that Death is "worthy" for him to come along, so he forces him to go through the punishment of the Psychameron to even see him. Independents Vulgrim A demon merchant who aids the protagonists by selling them items and upgrades in exchange for souls and other currencies, Vulgrim also provides the Horseman access throughout the ruined Earth with Serpent Holes. A lot of his wares are described to be this. Heavily downplayed on the "friend" aspect (though he's not at all shy about trying to make you think he is one), but Vulgrim tends to be reliable when one needs certain merchandise. However, they may come at some. interesting prices. In Death's Door, he offers Death a pair of scythes in exchange for the tongue of a leviathan. When he bargains to look at Tiamat's heart in exchange for letting War use his Serpent Holes, he follows up on his end of the deal, albeit reluctantly. The Serpent Holes; inter-dimensional pathways between the realms that he uses to get around. They're how he pops up wherever you go, and he offers you the ability to use them as well. Souls are his food source, and as such accepts them as currency in addition to gilt. Samael A demon formerly under the service of the Dark Prince, Samael rejected his rule, which had led to his eternal imprisonment by the Destroyer. He is set free by War, who is searching for a way to enter the Black Throne. Samael bargains with War entry in exchange for the hearts of the Destroyer's Chosen. From what has been seen of him so far, he states he has a code by how he makes deals and is surprisingly polite compared to other demons. How much this is genuine remains to be seen, given how he can still snap at you if you press the right buttons. Is literally next in line to the throne of Hell, not by virtue of blood, but by virtue of his power note . It's implied in the comic for the first game that he was to ascend pretty soon, but Lilith mentions that he could have done that a long time ago. Whether or not he's still interested, if he ever was in the first place, is still unknown. He has no tolerance for people who try to barge in on any deal or conversation that doesn't concern them. He also doesn't care for being called a coward. Implied. It's hard to say at the moment how much control he has over current events, but whether he means to actually take over Hell or pursue a goal much greater, he's definitely up to something. Lampshaded by Ostegoth in the second game. He didn't seem to make Death fight for the Demon Key for any reason other than he was bored, considering that he was asleep when Death walked into his throne room. He states very little escapes his attention when notes he observed War's meeting with Ulthane despite not having moved from the spot he stayed in the whole time. He displays some vampiric characteristics, such as consuming the blood from the hearts of the Chosen. Every time he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals, bats are seen hovering in the area. "The Blood Prince" or "the Red Wanderer", among others. He never outright says why he rebelled against the Dark Prince, the most he said being that he doesn't approve the company he currently keeps. He'll help the Horsemen when it suits him, but his true goal is mystery. Lilith has claimed he could have taken over Hell if he wanted to, but he hasn't made clear if he's even interested in that. Crowfather The "Keeper of Secrets", the Crowfather knows everything that happens in existence and guards this knowledge well. From his throne on the summit of a bone-chilling mountain peak in the Icy Veil, the Crowfather rules his realm alongside his many crow familiars (of which Dust is rumored to have been stolen from by Death). While appearing sagely, the Crowfather lacks patience and humor, having been tormented endlessly by the crying souls of the nephilim inhabiting the amulet around this neck. Lightly implied. Shortly before going to face Absalom/the Avatar of Chaos, Death asks the Crowfather if he's been "testing" him from the beginning. If that was really the case, then he may have also pulled a Thanatos Gambit. Shapeshifts into War to fight Death. Ostegoth The last member of a race whose name has long been forgotten, Ostegoth serves as a merchant in both the Dead Lands and Shadow's Edge. He's some kind of goat-man-thing. No word on if he has cloven feet as his robe covers them all the time. Neutral Smoking in this case. Ostegoth constantly smokes a pipe; no word on what he is actually smoking, be it tobacco or otherwise. How does he manage to keep getting to places before Death? He just says he has his ways, and he's not going to reveal them. He even goes to Shadow's Edge, the domain of Samael, to sell his goods, regardless of the fact that he mostly stays to the relative safety of the Kingdom of the Dead. The last member of a race so ancient, Death doesn't even know what he is. Of a sort, giving certain information about the Kingdom of the Dead. The Avatar of Chaos A corruption that has spread throughout the various Kingdoms, this substance and its creator serve as the primary antagonist of Darksiders II. Was originally Absalom, the leader and oldest of the Nephilim, who led his race to annihilate the populace of entire worlds. Upon seeing Eden being given to humanity, he felt the Nephilim were cheated out a world of their own and tried to take it by force, but four of the Nephilim turned on him and became the four Horsemen and wiped out the rest of the Nephilim, with Death personally finishing him off. His death, however, led to him become The Corruption. He's only antagonistic because the majority of his kind was killed, and he wants to revive them and seek vengeance on the Council for their brand of "balance". He plays this off against Death when they first meet, claiming that had he joined the nephilim in their conquest, War would be fine and there'd be no Corruption. However, the Crowfather mentions that Corruption was created as a result of the nephilim's conquest and that said conquest would have destroyed all of Creation. Samael certainly thought so. It's stated that he was the first nephilim Lilith ever created, and all others were cast from the same mould. When you get right down to it, he's more or less a victim of the Council. Lilith as well, possibly. Asks this of Death after the final battle, to hold his brother one last time, as he had when Death first killed him. However, subverted in that Death simply takes his scythe back instead. Absalom only went on his crusade because he wanted the nephilim to have a homeland of their own. Which isn't really that poor of a motivation. The bad thing, however, was the indiscriminate genocide he and his army unleashed upon countless other races in this pursuit. Tells Death that reviving humanity would only put them in a spot to get killed by the demons again, which Death doesn't argue against. The Creator God, the Creator of All Things, who made all of Creation and its inhabitants. Unlike Lucifer, the Creator is only alluded to throughout the series. Heavily implied. Unusual for such a figure, even the denizens of the Second Kingdom seem to revere him, considering he created them as well. Whatever his allegiance, he doesn't seem to think it necessary to interfere in the order of things directly. The Lord of Hollows As his name implies, the Lord of Hollows presides over a realm called "The Hollow" — a place said to be worse than Hell itself. He assists Fury in Darksiders III by giving her Hollows, as well as asking her to kill a powerful demon named Abraxis. He considers his hollowing of people which would ultimately end with his own death due to his "becoming" a source of great power for Fury to wield if she chooses to spare him to be a "final penance for a lifetime of complicity". His motivations for hollowing people are so he can eventually help humanity reach their true potential. He claims they were meant to represent true Balance, but that some unknown force is actively trying to sabotage them. In his introductory cutscene, the Lord of Hollows makes it abundantly clear that he could care less about the Balance and the Charred Council. He's only helping Fury under the condition that she slay Abraxis in addition to the Seven Deadly Sins. This is because he believes the Council no longer genuinely cares about the Balance and is just in it for their own power. According to Abraxis, the Lord of Hollows wishes to spread his dominion across the realms to become a god himself; starting with hollowing the Earth. However, the Lord of Hollows denies this. Given that he reveals his true intentions if you spare him, this is likely a case of Unreliable Narrator. Possibly along with the many hollowed souls, he gives the can to Fury for safe keeping. Should Fury choose to spare the Lord of Hollows instead of killing him at Abraxis' request, the Lord of Hollows reveals that he used to be a member of the Charred Council but became a Defector Of Decadence when they decided to focus more on restraining Heaven and Hell than protecting mankind. He even mentions that someone is actively restraining humanity's potential, but he doesn't know who. It's very difficult to talk about him as a character because of this. Hell Those of the Second Kingdom. They wage war with the forces of Heaven. It seems that Hell society is this kind of brutal feudal meritocracy. Most demons are typically bigger than the angels, and some of them are even bigger than Makers. In contrast to traditional biblical descriptions which mention that Hell was made after a rebellion in Heaven led by Lucifer, the demons seem to be their own race as they have existed just as long as angels have. However, as the novel has made clear, some angels can become demons. It isn't currently known if the opposite can happen. In contrast to the First Kingdom, they have fewer qualms, even using such methods as necromancy. Some demons have wings, but not all of them. They're usually either shrunken and virtually unusable or full-sized like an angel's, but they're all upside down. Those who have the latter have yet to be seen using them for flight. Lucifer The ruler of Hell and demonkind. Based on how he tortures Lilith for failing, it's safe to assume he's this. His voice is actually quite pleasant and reasonable, speaking politely to Lillith whilst deciding to torture her horribly for failing. A major part of the reason for the early Apocalypse, making him this for both War's quest of vengeance and Death's quest for absolution of his brother. His appearance in The Stinger of Darksiders III seems to imply his goal is to let his rivals within Heaven and Hell, as well as the Charred Council's forces, destroy each other so no more checks on his power remain. So far, while he's been talked about, he hasn't actually been seen in person in the games are any of the promotional material. The one time he does show up is in the post-credits scene of Darksiders 2. But even then, we never actually see his appearance, only hear his voice. He's only been called Lucifer in promotional materials, in the games he's always called the "Dark Prince" or "Dark One", and it took some This example contains a TRIVIA entry. It should be moved to the TRIVIA tab.clarification by the game's creators to clear up and state that Lucifer and the demon talked about as the ruler of Hell in the games are the same demon. He sounds confident enough in his plans during his monologue during The Stinger in Darksiders III but players who have played the series and payed attention to the elements of what he revealed will know that Foregone Conclusion is in full effect here namely, that by the end of the first Darksiders all of the elements of his monologue have turned into a disaster thanks to the Horsemen, thanks to Fury the Seven Deadly Sins are no more and Heaven, Hell and the Council can no longer reach Humanity, thanks to Death the human race shall be reborn, undoing everything Abaddon, Lucifer and Lilith tried to achieve, the Nephilim army he was promised will never come, and the corruption he was expecting to consume all sides has been destroyed, and thanks to War, the Council no longer has any control over the Horsemen, releasing them and allowing them to fight the ones behind the war, and most important of all Abaddon no longer controls the Earth, effectively ensuring that Humanity at least has a fighting chance. Hardly raises his voice while chastising Lilith about how she failed to convince Death to revive the nephilim. Lilith Mother of all demons, Lilith is the Queen of Hell and Lucifer's bride. Lilith appears in Darksiders II. Her choice of words when lecturing Death on how she created the nephilim is somewhat reminiscent of how the All Mighty speaks in religious scriptures. However, it's more or less downplayed in practice. In the book, she's been confirmed to have a variety of lovers residing in her palace (referred to as her "pets") that are male, female, both and neither. She has a golden chain wrapped around her body. She's responsible for Abbadon becoming the Destroyer, making her this in the first game. She's also helping to facilitate whatever grand scheme Lucifer is plotting. Has the appearance, and she indicates she'll sleep with nearly anybody if she can find a reason. Granted, a less eldritch version of this, but she is the "mother" to all demons and the nephilim (in a sense). Her design is quite blatantly sexualized, having her dress very open in the front and prone to Gainaxing, she is introduced making a Sexy Walk and she doesn't miss an opportunity to strike poses to better show off her curves. In fact, it's invoked in-universe that she can near effortlessly seduce whoever she wants. When she meets Death she acts very condescendingly, complete with touching his face and going off in a whole A God Am I speech about how she made the nephilim. She's also arrogantly sure of her assumption that Death will abandon his brother and revive the nephilim. Long story short; Nope. And she's horrifically tortured by Lucifer for that. When she is confronted by the Dark Prince following the second game, displeased of her failure to bring him the Nephilim into his side for the coming End War, she told him that she awaited her punishment, smiling... It is then subverted when she is told that she will receive no pleasure from her punishment this time, and she is last heard screaming. Is known to have slept with many people even outside of her marriage, including, but likely not limited to Samael and the Maker Gulbannan, generally trying to get something in return. Abraxis A powerful demon lord in service to the Destroyer. Surprisingly polite and businesslike in his mannerisms to the point where battling him is optional. Wields two massive swords in battle. He attempts to persuade Fury to kill the Lord of Hollows by telling her that he's going to hollow Earth. Should you select "Kill Abraxis", Fury will not only call him out on it, Abraxis won't even deny it. He has nothing against Fury personally, even when she comes with potential to strike him down, and thus sees no reason to antagonize her. He even calmly explains why it's likely she's been hired to kill him and gives her his side of the story and the option to just walk away without a fuss, only fighting if she chooses to go through with the Lord of Hollows' mission. Mammon A demon lord empowered by Lucifer for an unknown purpose. In Darksiders Genesis, he is hunted by War and Strife to uncover Lucifer's plans. Judging from his boss arena — which is filled with gold and other treasures — this seems to be a prominent trait of his. He even tries to kill War and Strife with some of his goodies. When War and Strife first meet him, Mammon immediately starts panicking and tries to buy them, seemingly not wanting to fight them. Strife then shoots him and it's revealed that it was only an illusion and he fully intends on fighting... The Chosen The generals of the Destroyer's army. After Hell's victory in the End War, the Chosen have carved out their own personal kingdoms on Earth. While they are in service of Hell, according to Uriel in Darksiders II they are not actually demons themselves, but abyssal creatures - a generic term for any monster native from the Abyss that are older than angels and demons. With the exception of Straga, all other Chosen bosses in the first game are monstrous beings of titanic proportions and with the shape of earthly creatures. Straga An enormous creature and mightiest of the Destroyer's Chosen, Straga was the one who killed Abaddon and defeated War in their initial encounter. After Earth is conquered by Hell, Straga guards the Black Throne, where Azrael lies imprisoned. Tied with a boss the second game for largest enemy in the series aside from the Wailing Host in the second game, which as a big as him. Despite being amazingly dim for a demon that bested a Horseman. Appears to be the leader of the demons invading the Third Kingdom before Addabon becomes the Destroyer and is by far the largest boss in the first game even without considering that his whole body is never seen. Silitha A spider-like monster and the fourth of the Destroyer's Chosen. Notable for taking many victims and prying whatever information she can from them. Silitha imprisons those she finds interesting in cocoons for an indefinite amount of time. The Broodmother is a collector of sorts. Most who enter her lair, she feeds to her young. The ones she takes an interest in...ah, those are the unlucky ones. Those she keeps alive, and they can last for a very long time, long enough to tell her things. Giant Spider Is considered one, capturing unfortunate victims and keeping the ones with stories and information alive long enough to pry it out of them. She's also the one who drops The Reveal of what the Chosen actually do. Despite being a spider. Her whole mouth is lined with rows and rows of teeth. Tiamat Mother of the bat-demons. The Stygian King of the Ashworms and one of the Destroyer's Chosen. Some demons managed to catch it and planned to tame it to use in their Gladiator Games, not aware it was one the Chosen. When it notices War, it breaks free and kills most of them before War even gets the chance to. The normal Ashworms are big, but the Stygian makes them look puny by comparison. Doesn't seem capable of speech, and furthermore doesn't appear to have the intelligence of anything more than an animal. The Griever A gargantuan insect that serves as one of the Destroyer's Chosen. Has made her home in the ruined remains of a subway station, and attacks War as he travels through them long before the actual fight. Like the Stygian, she doesn't appear to be much more than an animal. Wicked K A Wicked in a top hat with a cane, Wicked K is a source of much comedy in the first game. In the second game, he serves as the Master of the Crucible, a boss if one hundred rounds are completed in a row. This humorous undead guy is the strongest enemy in the second game. Wicked are made from the remnants of humanity who have been resurrected and corrupted by demonic energies.